


A gaze and a glance

by IsaacDowney



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Can't think of another tag lmao, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not described sex scenes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney
Summary: There was no way Drautos could have fallen in love with someone. Even less with royalty.Because Drautos was also Glauca and Glauca didn't make love to his enemy... But really it wasn't Drautos' fault either. It was all Noctis' fault. It was because of his eyes, it was because of those small arms and this strong grip. It was because of this wholesome impression that when he was with Noctis, he wasn't General Glauca of Niflheim. He wasn't even Captain Drautos. He was Titus.But Noctis remained Noctis Lucis Caelum. He wasn't his. He would never be. And that, Drautos couldn't accept it.





	A gaze and a glance

It all began because of his eyes. Childish and curious, yet cold and dead. Blue, of course blue, like the dark night, like the deepest abyss of the ocean. It wasn't supposed to happen, really, it was just a glare in his direction, nothing else, nothing more. Drautos shouldn't even have noticed that he was staring at him. He shouldn't even have stared back. He shouldn't have been amused by how the young boy had jolt. He shouldn't have walked to him.  
But how was he supposed to know? There was no way Drautos could have fallen in love with someone. Even less with royalty.  
Because Drautos was also Glauca and Glauca didn't make love to his enemy... But really it wasn't Drautos' fault either. It was all Noctis' fault. It was because of his eyes, it was because of those small arms and this strong grip. It was because of this wholesome impression that when he was with Noctis, he wasn't General Glauca of Niflheim. He wasn't even Captain Drautos. He was Titus.  
But Noctis remained Noctis Lucis Caelum. He wasn't his. He would never be. And that, Drautos couldn't accept it.

It all started with a gaze and it ended with a glance.

"Should I be worried about such an angry look, your Highness?  
\- What? Oh no, sorry, I was just... Looking... at ... the glaives.  
\- I guessed so, do you want to join us ?"

Noctis hesitated, worry clearly written over his face. Well, as clearly as the mysterious young boy could get. Fortunately, Drautos has always been good at reading him. He waited patiently for his answer while Noctis ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't know if I can compete with the glaives...  
\- Well, you better can. If you can't, our country is in a right mess.  
\- I'm still young! I have time to learn...  
\- We never have as much time as we want. Better get started now."

This was how Noctis started training with the Kings' glaives. They weren't so happy about it, despite serving royalty, none of them were very fond of it. However, the glaives weren't presumptuous. As pieces of training became numerous, their suspicion transformed to appreciation. Noctis would never be one of them but he would be a great leader, one day.  
Drautos thought so, too. Noctis was talented, he could warp effortlessly and his stamina increased every day, but above all those statistics, there was something else. Noctis was nothing but kindness, he was pure of any innuendo. He had none of the prejudices his social class was usually so fond of. He just wanted to be worthy of his title, even if on bad days, he wished he wasn't Prince.  
Drautos thought he was enough and secretly hoped one day he could tell him.

Titus didn't fall in love with him suddenly, it wasn't a bright revelation after one of his laughs. It was just here, the whole time, implied, soft, between words and touches. It was obvious. Of course, he had fallen in love with the Prince he had to kill.  
It wouldn't be funny otherwise.

"Who was it ?"

Drautos had turned his head toward Noctis, looking at him curiously. They were alone. It was almost night, they were looking at the sky together. He had no idea why he was here.

"What are you talking about?  
\- The person you lost..."

Drautos didn't answer so Noctis continued.

"We all lose someone. It is what build us."

The Captain huffed.

"We all? Even you?  
\- She's not dead... but I doubt I will see her again one day. She was made prisoner."

Noctis tried smiling but Drautos saw how the moon reflected in his watery eyes.

"We were so young."

He didn't say anything. He knew he was talking about Lunafreya. He was the one who had captured her. Despite knowing that, despite knowing it was hypocritical and inappropriate of him, Drautos posed a hand on Noctis' head and brought him closer so he could rest on his shoulder. It wasn't supposed to help Noctis feel better. This gesture was only to lighten Drautos' guilt.  
Then why was Noctis smiling so kindly at him?

"So tell me, who was it ?" Asked the teenager softly.

He couldn't tell him. He shouldn't. Yet he did.

"It began with my aunt. I was twelve. Then it was my father and my sister..."

A long list of corpses. Noctis didn't focus on how they died. He just asked a happy memory with all of them.

He just gave a little bit of hope.

When Drautos came back home, he dreamed of sewing those pretty lips together. If he stopped talking, it would be easier.

Noctis stopped talking for a whole week. Coma. An accident in training. Drautos' hands began trembling on day two. On day three, he forced himself to repeat out loud that if Noctis died, it was a good thing. On day four, he stayed the whole day with him. On day five, when it was night and the nurse left, Titus cried. On day six, he kissed Noctis' forehead and apologized. On day seven, Noctis woke up and immediately searched for Titus.

It began to hurt on a daily basis.  
He knew what love brought. Only suffering. He didn't want to love him.

A few days after Noctis woke up, the later knocked at his door in the middle of the night.

"Noctis? What are you doing here?  
\- I needed to see you."

Titus prayed, please, don't touch me. There won't be any turn back afterward. Don't do that me.  
Noctis touched him, a hand on his chest and he leaned in. And he kissed him. He kissed him and for just a moment, it stopped hurting. So, Titus kissed him back and he kissed him all night, hoping morning would never come.

They began to do this regularly, Noctis always coming in the refugees' neighborhood and they would go take a drink. Noctis would sing louder than the music and Titus would smile discreetly. The pain became just a soft whistling in the background.

Not letting others know about them would just reinforce the excitation.

Titus became addicted to his porcelain skin and to how it turned purple so easily. His partner was a masterpiece he never got tired of exploring. It would lead to giggles and moans, both sensuality and intimacy like he never experienced it. Noctis was unique and it felt good, it felt right to say it.  
The first time the young Prince said it was between heated kisses.

"I love you.  
\- I thought you were never going to say it."

When Noctis fell asleep in his arms, this night, pain came back, stronger than ever.  
Noctis was going to lose everything and it would all be his fault and he couldn't even stop it. No, he couldn't.  
He was still Glauca.

After that, Drautos was never home and rarely in the Citadel. He would never have time for Noctis and the latter himself was drowning under the responsibilities he had fled from to be with Titus.  
Weeks became months.

Finished. Ended. No explanations. No time for that. It doesn't matter. The other is better off dead.  
It's easier like this.  
Come on, say it.  
It's easier like this.

It all started with a gaze and it ended with a glance.

Just a few seconds. They refused to look at each other more than that, because they knew that, otherwise, one of them would break. Noctis made his goodbye to his father, not aware of what he was running from.  
When there was nothing more to add, Noctis walked slowly to the Regalia, his back turned to Drautos. Titus knew this was the last time.  
It ended so poorly... Truly a waste. Love was nothing but a waste. He had been right from the start... Nothing but troubles and heartaches.

He headed back to the citadel with his 'King'. The later just nodded at him and left the corridor, entering one of the numerous room. Drautos just stood there.

... No really? So this was it? Tomorrow, he would destroy this kingdom and not even falling in love with the Prince could stop him?  
... Tomorrow Noctis was going to be King of ruined lands.

"Wait !"

Hope. Hope imploded in Drautos' chest. It was his voice.  
He turned toward him and Noctis hugged him so tightly, Titus thought it would bring all his broken pieces together.

"I can't leave like this, no, I can't live like this! I can't. I need you. I told you so many times already, why do you never listen ?"

He smelled good. He was warm. He was home.  
For hearth and home.

"You have to go Noctis."

Tomorrow Noctis was going to lose everything.  
But he wouldn't lose his life.

It was the only thing Glauca could do for him.

"Go away. Go."

Just a glance.  
And it hurt thousands of times more than before.

There was nothing to be proud of, at the end. When is opponent sacrificed himself for the new King and Glauca was nothing more than Drautos dying, when Nyx looked at the future and said: "Rule well, young King..."  
It stopped hurting.

Titus knew he didn't deserve to feel at peace. Neither did he deserved to be forgiven or loved. But it didn't really matter at the end, what he did, what he should have done... How selfish of him to think that he would do it over and over again if it meant that, on that so particular day, Noctis would look at him...  
It all began because of his eyes.

Laying on the ground, ready to die, Titus remembered one of their nights.

"I don't know if I really deserve to be King... but I am going to be one."

He had looked at him intensely. Both of them were laying on the bed, naked, in each other's arms.

"And when I'll be one," he continued, "I'll stop this war."

Titus smiled.

"And I'll fight for your home. It will be ours again."

It all began because of his eyes and it all finished with the memory of them. Shining, intense, curious blue eyes, looking straight at him. Pure of any innuendo. No lies. Just loving promises.

Titus sighted and used his last strengths to open his eyes. The sunset was almost down, night taking over.

"... Your Majesty... I hope my loss will not change you too much..."

A time.  
Night is set.  
Noctis...

"I really hope... You'll take back our home."

Noctis, dear Noctis...  
I forgot to tell you.

How much I love you.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Titus so much right now ???   
> I want to write a full fic on how they fall in love but I got no time and courage lmao, plz someone do it :(


End file.
